idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega is an automaton created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. History Past E-123 Omega was built by Dr. Eggman before he was given reason to turn against his creator and began a crusade of revenge against the doctor. (TSR) Race On Planet Wisp When Dodon Pa released his challenge to participate in his race on Planet Wisp, Team Dark responded facing off against Team Sonic. Omega butted bumpers with Knuckles the Echidna before the red powerhouse retaliated by bashing Omega into Rouge the Bat's car, inadvertently granting her a speed boost. Shadow the Hedgehog was determined to beat Team Sonic and urged his fellow Team Dark members to push on and beat them at their own game before splitting off from the group to face Sonic head on. With the rest of Team Dark left to take care of Tails and Knuckles, Rouge tries to figure out their tactics before Omega goes off in pursuit of Eggman alone to eliminate him. Eventually, the members of Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose and Team Vector grouped up to take on Eggman during the race, each participant picking up a different Wisp to use against the doctor, with Omega being assigned a Cyan Wisp. The plan went off without a hitch and left Dr. Eggman in a smoking pile, but Team Dark did not win the race as no one was watching who out of Sonic or Shadow crossed the finish line first. (TSR) Personality Omega is out for revenge on Dr. Eggman. This quest has led to him being single-minded, focusing more on vengeance than listening to his teammates. Despite this, he has shown a sense of humor. Appearance Omega is a humanoid robot with a yellow casing surrounding two red eyes for a "head," large black shoulder pauldrons with the Greek capitalized omega symbol on the front of his left shoulder, an over sized red barrel chest with a silver stripe and four vents, a black waist with a compartment exposing his inner workings surrounded by a silver, red and black pipe with arrows, two long red flaps on the sides and one shorter red flap with a substantial green section in the centre, thick black and red arms with black arrows and yellow cuffs with spikes, large four-fingered retractable gunmetal grey hands, and surprisingly skinny red, black and silver legs ending in long black "feet" with green accents between the "toes." Background Information *Before Omega was formally introduced in the comics, he made an unofficial appearance on the retail incentive cover of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #9 along with G-merl, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese, possibly meaning all four of them were meant to appear earlier into the comics' run. *Omega has always been the last member of Team Dark to be introduced in all the comics he has been featured in. He first appeared in in the Archie Comics universe in ''Sonic Universe'' #3 whereas Shadow and Rouge debuted in issues #1 and #2 respectively. Not to mention that Shadow and Rouge both debuted in the main comic book in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #98 and Omega did not appear until #250, 4 years after his debut in Sonic Universe and almost 10 years after his first ever appearance in ''Sonic Heroes''. Keeping the trend going, Shadow and Rouge debuted together again in IDW Publishing's ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #5 whereas Omega did not appear until the Team Sonic Racing one-shot. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Machines Category:Heroes Category:Robots